Harry Potter and the Pheonix Call
by MandM
Summary: When Harry Potter returns to Hogwarts for his fifth year of schooling, there are some changes. One of the changes is there is a phoenix that keeps guard over Hogwarts. Read about Harry Potter, his friends, and the phoenix in this fanfiction!


Harry Potter   
And the Order of the Phoenix  
Chapter 1  
The Guest  
"Get up boy," screamed Uncle Vernon to Harry Potter. "Come down here this instant," Vernon ranted. Harry got out of his tiny room and slowly walked down the steps. Harry entered the kitchen to see Dudley screaming. Harry soon figured out that Dudley, even though he lost some weight last year, was still to big for Smeltings, Dudley school, to provide him an outfit. This meant one thing. Harry, Dudley, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would again go on a diet. Harry had to send owls to his friends for food and had, the previous year thought of an ingenious way to get Hedwig, Harry's owl, out of her cage to send letters to his friends. At Hogwarts Harry had brought the lock that was placed on Hedwig's cage during the summer holidays. He and one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, had made a spare key for Harry to use on the lock. Harry ate his strawberries and headed for his room. "Come right back down here," screamed Uncle Vernon. Harry came back into the kitchen where he saw Vernon with a look on his face to rival the look of Draco Malfoy, boy that went to Harry's school. Vernon said, "Boy, you didn't clear the table and wash the dishes. Harry quickly washed and cleared the table and washed the dishes and ran upstairs to Hedwig. Hedwig he said would you make a couple of journeys for me. Hedwig hooted excitedly probably because she had been in her cage for two days now. Harry took out his key and put it in the lock and turned. It didn't work. Harry thought to himself why isn't this working? Hermione said she knew it would work. Harry tried again and again but without any luck. After trying to get the lock open for about twenty minutes, Harry decided to do some of his summer homework. At the end of his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry had got loads of homework. Mostly having to do with the fifth year's OWL's test. In the fifth year all students were required to take a test to see how many Ordinary Wizarding Levels they could get. Harry decided to work on Divination homework first to get it out of the way owing to the fact that Harry hated divination. Ever since his first year of Divination the professor, Professor Trewlany, had predicted his death. In his Divination homework Harry had to do a book report on The Advanced Guide to Divination; from Tealeaves to crystal gazing Harry started in with the book thinking that if he read three chapters a day for one week he would be done with the book. Although Harry wasn't sure he could stand three chapters of the most boring book in the world, he thought he would give it a go. After reading the first two chapters about reading palms Harry decided to take a short break. He went downstairs to get a glass of water and saw Dudley eating chocolates. Even if Harry did tell the Dursley's that Dudley was eating chocolate they wouldn't believe him so he didn't even bother. After his glass of water Harry went back upstairs to his desk and in his chair he found two keys, one of them was the key he tried to open Hedwig's cage with and he didn't know where the other one came from. Then all of a sudden Harry felt like an idiot. The key he was trying to open Hedwig's cage with was actually the key to his trunk. He took the other key and easily slid into the lock and turned, the lock came right off. Harry, overjoyed to see he actually was going to get something to eat this summer besides fruit, hurriedly wrote three letters, the first to Hermione, second to Ron, and third to Hagrid. He, once again, asked all three of them for food. Just as Harry had tied the three letters to Hedwig's leg. Harry decided to write to Sirius. Harry quickly wrote a letter:  
Dear Snuffles,  
How are you doing? I just wanted to tell you that everything here on Privet Drive is okay. I never had a talk with you after the end of last year but I think in Hogsmeade you would have heard all about what happened. Hope you are doing well.  
  
Sincerely,  
Harry  
Harry then tied this letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. Harry hoped that Hedwig would be able to return all the food by herself. Harry, just realizing he had another chapter of his book to read, got back to work. It talked about more palm reading and how that if a long line was crossing in the middle it meant you were going to become wealthy, and if you had a short line coming from around the thumb area meant you were going to be happy and how if you had a long line running the entire length of your hand your were going to die within the next two years. Harry finally finished the book and look at his mound of homework thought he better start in on another assignment. He decided to do something fun now and began reading his new book on his new subject this year, Quidditch. The book was called Quidditch, for Beginners and the Advanced by Victor Krum. He started in and read about how Quidditch began and it's founders. Harry decided this was kind of boring and fliped a few pages to the "Moves" chapter. Harry now got into the book. He read about keeper moves, chaser techniques, beater strategies and finally moves preformed by the seeker. Harry read about feints, which was when one seeker speed toward the ground appearing to have seen the snitch making the other keeper speed behind him. At the last minute you would pull up leaving the other seeker to run right into the ground. He also learned about quarits. A quarit was when a seeker appears to see the snitch and speed toward it, making sure he passes a bludger on his way, the other seeker would follow and hopefully run right into the bludger knocking him or her off their broom. By this time it was about noon. Harry thought about reading but didn't think he could read any longer. Then Harry had an idea. He had to write to Hermione though and Hedwig was gone. He said "I wish Hedwig was here" and then right in his window Hedwig came with a mouse in her mouth. She hadn't flown off yet she was going to catch some food before leaving. Harry wrote Hermione another letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I just thought of the coolest idea. You know how my dad became an animagi at about this age, well why don't we try to become one. I know we are supposed to register but we can do that when we get older but wouldn't that be cool? Will you try to find a book and buy two copies with this money? Send one to me and we can start studying.   
Sincerely,  
Harry   
  
Harry thought that sounded okay and tied this letter to Hedwig making a total of five letters on poor Hedwig's leg. "Okay Hedwig," Harry said. Now you take these to my friends right now and you can eat later. Hedwig soared off and Harry felt relieved. "Harry" called Aunt Petunia, "come down for lunch this very second" Harry ate lunch and Petunia said to Harry "I hope you got enough because you aren't getting any dinner." Harry cleared the table and washed the dishes once again and then dragged himself up the stairs to his small bedroom.   
The next morning at around five o'clock Harry heard knocking on the door. He scrambled out of bed to the door to see who it was. By this time the Dursley's had already gotten to the door and let the guests in. Harry recognized three of them, one of them was Minerva McGonagall, the second one to enter was Albus Dumbledore and to Harry's disbelieve Severus Snape. The other person was hooded and her face was not shown. As soon as she entered though she took off her hood and it was Cho Chang a Ravenclaw sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry had liked Cho ever since he saw her and now she was in his living room! Dumbledore started talking immediately he said "Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, I am very sorry for bursting in on you like this but this is very urgent. This is Cho Chang a Ravenclaw student at Hogwarts." Vernon flinched at the name of Hogwarts but before he could say anything Dumbledore started in again. "In her parents' will it stated that if anything should happen to them that the children would go and live with the Potter's. The Chang's never changed their will after the Potter's died and now that Voldemort has killed Cho's parent's and brother," Cho started crying lightly, "Cho is to stay with you." As soon as that was said Vernon started to rant and rave about having another "one of them" in the house but Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had already apperated. Vernon screamed, "Boy, Cho, go to your room," since Cho had no idea where Harry's room was, Harry led Cho up to it and let her have his bed for the rest of the morning considering it was only five thirty, and Cho cried herself to sleep. Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't decide whether he was happy or sad. He was overjoyed that the girl of his dreams was going to be living with him for the next to months, but he was sad because Voldemort had killed Cho's parents and brother. Harry then realized one of the most horrifying things he had ever thought of, Voldemort was back. The next morning Harry woke to see Cho awake but lying in her bed crying Harry went and tried to comfort her. Oh Harry, this is the worst thing that could have ever happened. She started crying on Harry's shoulder, she cried and cried for what seemed like ages. Then Harry said, "I know how you feel, as you know Voldemort killed my parents too." Cho apparently hadn't thought of that. "How did you handle it?" said Cho. Well I didn't really know my parents that well but I miss them a lot. I still wish I was living with them," said Harry. Cho started to cry again but this time she stopped fairly soon. "Well Harry," she said. Since were going to be roommates for the next two months we might as well get organized." Harry helped Cho unpack her suitcase. Harry, luckily, had received a sleeping bag from the Dursley's for him to sleep on at night. Harry thought that they had only done this incase Dumbledore was watching them, but all the same it was nice. Harry and Cho went down for breakfast. Today they were having grapefruit. The Dursley's refused to feed Harry and Cho so Harry shared his grapefruit quarter with Cho. When Harry and Cho had got done clearing the table they went upstairs and they saw Hedwig. Harry was utterly surprised to se Hedwig return from all those letters in one day. Harry and Cho half starving opened the food parcels from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. Harry also took of the letters from Hermione and Sirius. Harry told Cho to eat up but that these would have to last the whole summer long so eat wisely. Harry quickly tore open the letters from Hermione and Sirius. Hermione's was first it read: "Harry are you crazy its WAY to dangerous here are some snacks and happy holiday." Well that's okay thought Harry, Hermione's probably right becoming an Animagi is way to dangerous. Next from Sirius. This note was wet like it had been through rain. Harry read: "Harry, I'm glad everything's going good everything is going well with me. I can't tell you were I am but a 'werewolf' is taking good care of me" Harry got the point. Sirius was staying at Lupin's house. Cho had just finished eating and wrapped the food packages back up and Harry his them under the loose floorboard. "Cho, I'm really sorry that your parents are gone but I'm really glad you came to live with me." "I'm glad to be here," said Cho. Harry was debating telling Cho about his crush on her. In the end he decided he would tell her but after a while. In the following month, Harry and Cho became close friends and one night, after dinner, Harry decided to tell Cho. In their room, Harry and Cho were sitting on the and Harry said, "Cho I have something to tell you." "What is it Harry?" asked Cho. "Well," Harry said, "I like you, I mean I like you a lot, I like you, well, like a boyfriend." Harry might as well have been a tomato as red as his faced turned. "Harry," said Cho. "I like you too." Harry went back to normal color. "Really?" said Harry. "Really," Cho replied. Harry's heart jumped. Cho said, "I thought when I moved in with you I was going to have to live with a boring old muggle family and then after this past month I began to like you." "Well," said Harry. "Well," said Cho. "Ok" they said together. Another month and a half past by and Cho and Harry became even closer friends. As Cho was sixteen, she was able to drive. Now all they needed was a car to get to the Leakey Cauldron. Harry had an idea, they could rent a car, Cho could drive them up to London and there, and they could return the car. But now they needed money. Harry asked Cho if she had any muggle money and she said she had 100£. Harry thought this was excellent. They told Vernon that they would be leaving and Uncle Vernon chuckled "How are you going to get there?" Harry said, "Cho is sixteen, she can drive." Vernon said, "Well okay then get out of here." Harry almost leapt with joy. He was getting out of the muggle world two weeks earlier that expected. Then Harry remembered, they didn't need to rent a car, all they needed to do was catch the Knight Bus. Harry had used the Knight Bus when he was thirteen. So Harry and Cho went outside and stuck out their wand hands. Instantly the Knight Bus showed up right in front of them. Cho had obviously never used the Knight Bus before. Harry noticed that there were two new staff than when he had ridden the last time. Harry told the new driver named Earl, Diagon Alley and in about 3 minutes the Knight Bus had weaved it's way around trash bins and road signs and had came to a halt in front of the Leakey Cauldron. Harry and Cho got out and walked in the building located right between a record shop and a bookstore. As soon as the friends entered the building came silent. Harry was used to this of course after about fifteen minutes of people gawking over his scar Harry and Cho made it to the back room. Harry remembered Hagrid tapping the bricks so Harry did the same and the brick magically changed themselves from a solid wall to a doorway. Hand in hand Harry and Cho walked back into their beloved world of magic. Their first stop was of course Gringott's Wizarding Bank. Harry went to vault six hundred eighty seven and took out one hundred Galleons. Fifty of his one hundred Galleons Harry gave to Cho. To Harry fifty Galleons was no big deal to give away because of his small fortune he had inherited from his parents but to Cho this was a huge amount of money. She hugged Harry tightly and said, "Thanks a bunch Harry." When they got back into the Alley they went to Flourish and Blott's Bookstore. Here they got all the schoolbooks that were on their school list they had received two weeks prior to leaving the muggle world. Next, Harry and Cho went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where Harry treated Cho to a Strawberry Sundae. Harry and Cho spent a while at Florean Fortesue's even after finishing with their sundaes. They talked for a long time. They talked about lots of things, but one of the main topics was the Triwizard Tournament. Harry told Cho about all three tasks and how he decided to do what he did. He also told Cho about Barty Crouch and Mad Eye Moody. After Flourean Fortescue's it was about eight thirty in the evening and so Harry and Cho went back to the Leakey Cauldron where Harry rented a room for him and Cho for the two weeks they were going to spend in Diagon Alley together. Harry had again brought his sleeping bag with him to sleep on the floor. The next morning, Harry and Cho went to buy the rest of their things that they needed for Hogwarts, and a few things they didn't need like candy and jokes. For about thirty minutes Harry and Cho split up and did things they wanted to buy themselves. First, Harry went to Madam Malkin's to get the nicest dress robes he could find. He also bought one for Ron who last year had worn the most awful robe Harry had ever seen. Then Harry thought of a good idea. Harry knew how much the Weasley's struggled for money so Harry went to Gringott's and deposited two-thousand Galleons into the Weasley's vault. After thirty minutes Harry and Cho met back and the Leakey Cauldron. Now with all of Harry's shopping done he could go work on his little homework he had left to do. So he and Cho went to their room and Cho helped Harry write his potions essay on what importance does a Mandrake have in potion making. Also Cho helped Harry with the last of his Charms homework on how the levitation spell works. This Charms report was very easy because the levitation spell worked like all the other spells, you say an incantation and your wand does the spell. Cho started talking to Harry about that she had heard about an all-school Quidditch team this year and asked Harry whom he thought would be on it. Harry thought for a moment and then Cho said, "Harry, I know you're a better seeker than me but my best position is really chaser I just play seeker because no one else in Ravenclaw is a very good seeker." Harry quickly said then "I think I will be the seeker, you one of the chasers, Angelina another chaser, and I don't know who will be the other chaser. I think Fred and George will be the beaters and I don't know on the keeper either." Cho said, "That's exactly what I was going to say." "It will be interesting to see who will become the new chasers and keeper for the Gryffindor team," Harry said. "Yeah," replied Cho. A week and a half past and on August 31, Harry and Cho ran into the Weasley family and Hermione. Ron said to Harry "We've been worried about you Harry. We tried to get in touch with you to see if you wanted to come stay with us for a week before school. Hermione came." Ron's smiled and told Harry "I told her I liked her and she said, to my disbelieve, she liked me too." "Wow," said Harry. I did the same with Cho and she answered just like Hermione." "Cool," said Ron. Harry asked "does your mom know you like her?" "Yeah right," said Ron "If she knew I'd probably get thrown out of the house. Then Ron, in excitement said, "Hey, Harry guess what." "What?" said Harry. "Some idiot told the goblins at Gringott's to put their two-thousand Galleons in our vault," Ron said. Harry restrained from laughing. "That's great," said Harry. "Oh!" said Harry, "I almost forgot, I got you this from Madam Malkin's because of your problem last year." Harry handed Ron the bag with the brand new dress robe inside. "Thanks," Ron said to Harry. "This is a ton better," said Ron. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho walked together down Diagon Alley to Florean Fortescue's and they had some ice cream before they all went to bed. The next morning Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Cho, George, Fred, and Ginny met at the Leakey Cauldron. They all went outside of the Leakey Cauldron to the nearby book store and waved don two taxis for them to ride to Kings Cross Station. Once they go there everyone hauled there trunks down to the platform between nine and ten. First to go through the barrier was Mr. Weasley followed by Fred and George then went Harry and Cho, the Ron and Hermione, and last Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Once everyone was inside the barrier Mrs. Weasley hugged all of them and sent them onto the train. Five minutes later, with the sound of the clock, the train sped off toward Hogwarts. Fred and George went to sit in a compartment with their seventh year friends, Ginny went to sit with the second year Gryffindors and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho sat together. A couple minutes into the train ride, just as Hermione had finished her two minute briefing on what ever happened to Rita Skeeter, A girl and a boy opened the compartment door. "May we sit with you," they asked. "sure," said Harry. Once they had sat down everyone started introducing themselves. Harry said to the two who had sat down "Hi, my name is Harry Potter," the boy replied "I am David McGonagall," I'm "Sarah Snape," said the girl. Harry almost gasped when he heard these names. He instantly realized that this was the grandson of Professor McGonagall and the daughter of Professor Snape. As soon as Hermione had finished introducing herself, the cart of candy came past there compartment "Anything of the cart?" "Harry said, "yeah" we want twenty Bertie Bott's and twenty Chocolate Frogs. As soon as the cart had passed everyone began to consume the candy at a fairly rapid pace. For the next hour of so, the six of them talked about their summer and some things that had happened. With a sudden slow to the train everyone realized they had arrived at Hogwarts and began piling out as soon as it had come to a complete stop. "First years follow me," said Hagrid. "Hi Hagrid" screamed Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once they were all in their horseless carriage up to the castle Hermione began to talk about Rita Skeeter again. "Well," said Hermione, "I agreed to let Rita go on the condition that she either never uses a quick quotes quill again and not write fake articles or articles from becoming an animagi or Hermione would turn her in to the Ministry of Magic for being an unregistered Animagi." They arrived at the castle shortly, and as usual Peeves was in front of the door dropping water balloons on the first years. The Professor McGonagall came and screamed at Peeves "Peeves, if you don't stop that this instant I'm going to get the Bloody Baron." When Peeves had cleared off and everyone had managed to get inside the great hall, Harry saw the first years standing around a stool with the sorting hat placed upon it. There were, as far as Harry could see, about fifty new Hogwarts students to be sorted. After Dumbledore had welcomed the new students and informed the students that a new rule had been applied at Hogwarts, the rule was there would be no quick quotes quill's owing to the fact that last year students had used the quill to take their notes for them, the scared and anxious first year students began to be sorted. First to be sorted was Kirstie Albert who entered Hufflepuff, next was Matt Barnes who became a Ravenclaw. For the next ten minutes or so the first years got sorted. After Hallie York had been sorted into Slytherin ending the sorting of the first years, Sarah and David went up to the hat. Harry felt, once again, a little mental. David and Sarah were definitely not first years and Harry had never seen them at Hogwarts in the past years so they must be new. Dumbledore once again stood and announced to everyone that there was to be two new students entering the fifth year. He went on to say that they were Sarah Snape and David McGonagall. Everyone in the hall new instantly that these students must be related to their professors, and some students even let out a little scream. Sarah was first to put on the hat. In about two seconds after she had placed the hat on her head, Sarah had been sorted into Gryffindor. At that instant Snape's face twisted up, he was obviously very disgusted that his very own daughter had been sorted into Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table cheered slightly, Harry figured that more people would have been excited if it wasn't Snape's daughter that had just entered their house. Then David put on the sorting hat and within the next thirty seconds the hat, once again, announced Gryffindor. McGonagall was happy that her grandson had entered her house and was smiling broadly at David. There was a much louder cheer from the Gryffindors this time and once David had sat down Dumbledore stood. "Welcome! Welcome, first years," Dumbledore said, "I would like to inform you all that as you probably know Voldemort has returned to power." At the name everyone, with the exception of Harry and Malfoy, flinched and Parvoti even gasped at the name of You-Know-Who. Then Dumbledore continued, "As an outcome of his return, in order to keep Hogwarts safe, as you can see, we have added a perch to the great hall. On the perch will be a phoenix. Come Morak," said Dumbledore, "This phoenix is here for protection. He can sense dark wizards when they come close to the grounds or the castle. When the phoenix starts to sense something he will cry out for everyone to hear. When you hear the cry of the phoenix, you are to go directly to your house dormitory. If the phoenix cries while class is in session, your professor at that time will escort you to your dormitory. You shall remain in your dormitory until the phoenix cries again signaling the danger has passed. Once you hear the cry for the second time that means the danger has passed, you will report to this hall where everyone will regroup and get settled." When Dumbledore had finished the great hall was so silent you could have heard a pen drop. The great hall remained in the state of silence for about two or three minutes. Then, with the snap of Dumbledore's finger, food appeared on the trays before them. Once again, the house elves in the kitchens had risen to the occasion wonderfully. After the feast, the head of house lead their house up to the house common room. Once at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Professor McGonagall told the Gryffindors the password, which was flobberworm, and then, as soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to enter the common room, McGonagall called for Harry and Hermione to follow her. Harry and Hermione walked with Professor McGonagall for around five minutes and finally ended up in McGonagall's office. "Please, sit down," said McGonagall, "I am very sorry for the delay but with all the events and preparation over the summer holidays, I was not able to inform you both that I have chosen you to be the Gryffindor house prefects." Hermione acted like she had already planned for her to be made a prefect and appeared to have not one bit of shock on her face. Harry, on the other hand, thought to himself, me, a prefect? I have probably broken all the school rules and had been selected as a prefect. Harry, all the same, was overjoyed. McGonagall gave them their badges and then said, "Along with the privileges of being a prefect, there are some duties. You will be responsible for patrolling the halls. Harry you will partol on Mondays, Hermione, you will patrol on Tuesday. You also will have to feed Morak. Hermione you will feed on Monday, Harry, you on Tuesdays. You two will also be in charge of the Gryffindors on all Hogsmeade trips. You both will have access to the Prefect's Bathroom, Prefect's Study Room, and the Restricted Section without a note. The password for the bathroom and study room is cheese curl at the moment." After McGonagall had dismissed them, Harry and Hermione headed for the common room. On their way up, Hermione talked and talked about how she had always wanted to be a prefect and was so relieved to get the badge. As soon as they had stepped into the common room, Harry and Hermione announced to Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors that they were the new Gryffindor prefects. Once they had told them Hermione went to feed Morak and Harry went on hall patrol until six. At six, Harry went back to the common room where he found Hermione, Ron, Sarah, and David all talking. He sat down and started talking as well. About ten minutes into the conversation of all his prefect duties and privileges, Harry noticed a sign in the common room that said that tryouts for the Gryffindor house Quidditch team were to take place tomorrow afternoon. The positions that you could try out for was Chaser or Keeper. Harry told Ron about the tryouts and Ron said he would go. Sarah also said she was going to try out as keeper. David said he was going to tryout as well. Hermione kind of went off thinking about something else because Hermione, who had indeed enjoyed the Quidditch World Cup the previous year, had absolutely no interest in Quidditch what so ever. At about six thirty everyone went down for dinner. At dinner Harry looked at his schedule for the next day. He had Transfiguration first, then Divination, Charms, Quidditch, and finally Ancient Ruins. Harry, for the first time in his Hogwarts schooling had completed all of his homework from the summer. Harry, planning lots of hard work and training this year to get ready for OWL's, decided to go up to the common room for the remainder of the evening. 


End file.
